Love is Blind
by CreativeImagination
Summary: (PG13:Language)Well, telling you would kill the whole surprise of it. Let's just say this is a JS, Jareth's slightly playful and Sarah, well, Sarah needs some serious eye opening. FINISHED!
1. Chapter One

Love Is Blind

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sarah, Jareth, the Labyrinth or… (who won the Super Bowl?...) whoever won the Super bowl. If you'd like to sell me one of these, by all means I'll take it. But I do own my goblins, Conner (my muse) and a large crate full of peaches _someone_ left in my writing area. Acantha, I thought I told you to stop bribing my goblins. I'll catch you one of these days -

When I was younger sometimes I'd close my eyes and pretend to be blind. I'd roam around my house, though it wasn't ever very hard, I knew it like the back of my hand. And when I grew tired of the game I'd open my eyes again and think to myself _it isn't that hard. _Sometimes I trick myself into thinking that I'm still playing that game, and I'll open my eyes and look around my room and see my bed and my books piled high. Sometimes I find myself crying after I open my eyes, because I still can't see anything. Sometimes in the middle of the night I'll open my eyes in my pitch black room and think, _in the morning I'll open them again and will be able to see, it was all a dream and I can't see because it's so dark._ And then in the morning I will, but I still see nothing.

Sometimes I think that sixteen years of sight isn't enough, and not a day goes by when I don't I yell at myself for not taking everything in. But damn me to hell if I'd let my father and _Karen_ take care of me, not that they would. I've been blind for a year and a half now, happened when I was sixteen, and I'm still not sure how it exactly happened. My dad had been showing me how to weld, though now I can't recall why I wasn't wearing a mask, I think it's because we didn't have another one. We where at his shop that day and I sat down to practice what he'd shown me when somebody bumped into me. The flame cut right across my eyes, tearing and smoldering my eye tissue. I won't lie; it hurt a lot, what made it worse was the fact that I kept crying and the salt from my tears rubbing in the wound.

The doctors say I was lucky, that I could've burnt straight into my brain. Sometimes I wonder if I'd be better off that way. I can't remember colors anymore, or letters… or numbers. I know brail now, and I think my imagination has grown because I find myself picturing things I've never seen before. I can 'see' what people look like by touching their face, though this doesn't happen often, not many people let you go around touching them.

I go to a new school now, a school for kids like me. Kasia is my best friend, she is like me, she is blind, but she has always been blind. She says it is easier for her to be blind that it is for me, because I know what I'm missing out on when she doesn't. _Ignorance is bliss_, she tells me but I don't believe it. Sometimes Kasia cries at school, she plain as day breaks down but she won't let me hold her, she doesn't let anyone hold her. That is why I don't believe it. I think the most terrible thing about being blind is Karen. She treats me as if I cannot do anything anymore. It really bothers me.

"These are apples," she'll tell me when we go to the grocery store and she'll hold it up in front of me "and _THESE_ are tomatoes." Even being blind I know what things are, I can smell and hear and touch. She acts as if because I am blind, every other part of me is defective. Sometimes she even speaks to me as she would to a child. "Hungry?" she'll asked "you want food?" I really do feel like I'm speaking to Tarzan sometimes. Me Tarzan, you Sarah. Sarah want food? Sometimes I humor her though because her way of speaking reminds me so much of Ludo. My friends don't visit anymore, but I think it's because I no longer have a mirror. The only mirror that I know of in my house is in Karen's bathroom, and god damn me if I venture into there.

So today, like any other day, I was making my way to school. I didn't have Merlin to guide me though and I was slightly worried of the traffic light ahead because I wasn't completely sure when to go. I counted to myself the steps I took, there was four hundred and thirty nine steps from my home to the first traffic light, I was on four hundred and seventeen. I'd traveled this way many times, but never without Merlin. Well, that's a lie, I came this way twice before without him but the first time I almost got hit by a bus. My cane clanked against the traffic pole and I pushed the button for the crosswalk, though I've always been sure that they never worked. I waited for about two minutes and listened. I didn't hear any cars coming so I stepped out into the road.

"One," I whispered as I took a step "two, three, four, five, si-"

_SCREACH!_

I heard the car swerve and I crossed my arms over my face, not that it would've helped any. If you think getting hit by a car if terrifying, try getting hit by one when you blind. Its three times worse when you don't know when its coming. Someone had quickly grabbed me by the hand and pulled me across the street.

"Good Gods!" he growled as he stopped "do you **_HAVE_** a death wish woman?" I was shaking at this point, slightly traumatized from practically getting ran over and now being chastised by a man I didn't even know. His voice did seem terribly familiar though.

"N-n-no," I shivered and picked my cane off the ground besides me "just blind." He paused a moment and waved his hand in front of my face. I caught it. "I said blind, not stupid." His hands were amazingly soft, I felt it for a moment, outlining his fingernails with my own. Suddenly I realized he must be flipping out, this weirdo girl touching him and I let go. "You don't work around here, do you?"

"No," he said plainly "how can you tell?"

"Most people around here work with their hands," I shrugged tapping around with my cane "so I assumed…"

"You," he paused a moment "you weren't born blind, were you?" I paused, normally people couldn't tell if you were born blind or not, unless you were blind yourself.

"No," I shook my head "I had an accident, burnt out my retinas. Doctors can't help it any so, I live on." I tapped the ground a few times with my cane and started walking. "Thank you, by the way." The man followed, though he didn't say much which worried me.

"You have a good sense of direction, don't you?" his voice seemed amused with the question, which worried me more. I nodded, though I couldn't help but smirk. I'd had a good sense of direction in the Labyrinth too, ever since then it seemed that I never got lost. Sometimes I think that if I hadn't been through the Labyrinth I'd be dead by now. I would have killed myself or still be pining over the fact that my blindness wasn't fair. I'd stopped crying once my eyes healed and got back into the world. After the Labyrinth, well… I learned that things like this just couldn't get you down. My cane clinked again, this was the second traffic light and the man paused a moment.

"Maybe I'll have better luck this time," I muttered with a smile. I waited and felt as if the man behind me was uncomfortable. "Can I ask your name?"

"Anthony," he muttered and I nodded. "And yours?"

"Sarah," I said and held out my hand. His grasp was firm, which I'd learned meant he was domineering. He let go of my hand on an 'up' shake which meant he was artistic and he'd squeezed my hand softly, almost unnoticeably, which meant that he knew me. The fact that he squeezed it so softly indicated that he didn't wish for me to know him. And I didn't know anyone named Anthony, and he said he didn't work around here… I racked my brain. I stopped before I got to school and faced the man. I wanted to ask him who he really was, I wanted to put my hands on his face and define every grove so I could jog my memory. But something about him scared me, made me nervous to even turn towards him.

"Would you do something for me?" he asked "would you take your glasses off?" I paused a moment, take my glasses off? I wasn't exactly sure what I looked like, but I heard Karen say that my eyes were the most grotesque thing she'd ever seen and for me to keep those glasses on at all times.

"I shouldn't," I said "I've been told that my eyes aren't my most attractive feature. In fact, they very well may cause you to lose your appetite." He ignored my statement and took hold of my sunglasses and gently took them off. I could here them clink as he folded them in his hands. I kept my eyes shut, tighter than a locked door. "No," I growled "give me back my glasses."

"Just," he pulled back a bit "open your eyes." His voice was gentle, it surprised me actually, I'd never heard someone's voice both kind and pleading at the same time. I opened my eyes slowly, though I did not want to. I felt like crying again, just showing someone how much I'd lost. Someone I didn't even know! I knew my white scarred tissue stared back at him, my eyes a dingy brown because of the film that'd coated my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore and turned my head away. I was ashamed, I didn't like this feeling of being so helpless in front of this man. He pitied me, I knew, I could feel it radiating off of him. He just stood there, looking at me, I'm sure with a sickened expression on his face.

I held out my hand for my glasses but he placed his hand there instead. Quickly I pulled away from him, my mouth twisting in a hurt expression. Tears rose from, it seemed, the very bottom of my soul and lingered in my eyes. I didn't let them fall, no one had ever seen me cry, they never would. I heard his clothing ruffle as his hand placed in mine, my glasses. I took them and clumsily put them back on my face.

"Thank you," I breathed and turned away, my cane tapping here and there.

**Author's note**: Conner! Why the hell am I writing **_ANOTHER_** story?

**Conner: uh… because you… want to?**

:sighs: do you realize that I've got a jillion other stories going?

**Conner: yes.**

So why am I writing another one?

**Conner: Because Valentines Day is coming and I felt like making you write something romantic. **

Romantic?

**Conner: Yes, romantic. **

How is being blind romantic?

**Conner: would you just shut up and type? I know what I'm doing. **

Since when?

**Conner: write it or I'll kiss you.**

:starts typing frantically: GUYS! My muse is threatening me with romantic implications again. :grumbles: and my goblins aren't helping me anymore, they've taken HIS side. Figures, make the GIRL suffer well :rolls eyes: I suppose I need to tell you that you should look at my info page since its most likely you've got a V-tines card there from me. Also, a list of muses that needs homes are there. - Please adopt one today.

**Conner: Authoress? **

Hum?

**Conner: I was just kidding you can stop typing. **

:stops: thank you.

**Conner- oh your welcome. **


	2. Chapter Two

Love Is Blind

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Two

I didn't go to first period, I just couldn't handle it. I sat in the girl's bathroom and cried my eyes out. I still don't know why.

"Hoggle," I whispered "I need you." Of course nothing happened and I shook my head, maybe it never even happened, maybe the Labyrinth wasn't even real. That didn't matter now, I needed someone to talk to, to hug me or SOMETHING and I needed it now. "I need _someone_."

"Anyone?" it was that 'Anthony' man again… in the girls bathroom.

"Uh," I slipped off the sink "you're not supposed to be in here, I think they'd call the police or something if they found you in here." I paused "how'd you get in here anyways? I didn't hear the door or you following me…" I had mixed emotions right then, I was embarrassed for crying, scared for him actually being there and the fact that I didn't hear the door open bothered me.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and I frowned.

"Not really no," I muttered "because firstly your not who you say you are. Secondly, I have no idea _WHO_ you are and thirdly, anyone that's going to follow me into the girls' restroom must be insane. Oh, and that's an odd question to ask in the first place."

"Just," he paused a moment and started slipping my glasses off, **AGAIN**.

"No," I snapped "just nothing. Go away!" He pulled back, seeming hurt but let out an annoyed sigh.

"You _SAID_ you needed somebody," he griped "so here I am. I am _somebody_." There was a long silence.

"Who are you?" I murmured and I could hear him smile. I'm not sure if I can explain that noise, but you can, you _can_ hear a smile.

"You know who I am," he said quietly and grabbed my shoulder. "I want to help you, will you let me?" I paused, his hand was heavy on my shoulder and I felt weighed down. Would I let him? I didn't even know him, how could I let anyone, even someone I KNEW, help me? I opened my mouth to answer but he cut me off "wait," he breathed "look Sarah, look at what I'm offering you." My heart stopped. I _knew_ those words. "I'm asking for so little," he murmured "just let me help you." He took a step closer and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling his body and mine together. I tried to pull away but he held strong.

"No," I shook my head "your not real."

"I'm not?" I could feel his breath across my lips "last time I checked I was very real." I dropped my cane and he promptly let go of me and picked it up. Gently he placed it in my hands. Then I did what any normal girl would do when her ach foe was loving up on her, I swung like a mad man.

"Go away!" I yelled and I felt my cane hit something very promptly with a loud _WAHP_, though I didn't hear anything hit the floor. I paused and tapped my cane around on the floor but there was nothing. He grabbed me from behind and held me strong.

"That wasn't very nice," he growled "I'm being generous and you-"

"Don't start with that generous shit" I snapped "I believe we went through that last time."

"Did I or did I not save you today?" he hissed in my ear "I could have gladly let that car hit you Sarah, but I didn't. I believe I deserve some gratitude for that. But no, I get pelted with a cane. Gods know I won't hit you, but I won't stand for such things either. Now," he lessened his grip "if I let you go will you promise not to hit me?"

"I could just scream you know," I muttered.

"Yes," he agreed "and I can simply disappear, and leave people wondering if your of sound mind." Damn, he had me at every turn.

"I won't hit you," I muttered.

"Swear?" he asked.

"Not unless you give me a very good reason to," I said "but besides that no, I won't." He let go and I set my cane on the table besides me. "Come here," I ordered.

"Why?" he asked blankly and I sighed.

"Because I don't believe you," I muttered and he came forward, still not understanding. I put my hand on his shoulder and estimated how far it would be to his face. I touched his cheek and he flinched. I stopped and pulled back, hesitant to touch him again. I put my hand on his cheek again and felt upward. I felt his expression change.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Seeing you," I muttered pushing hair out of the way. I felt down his brow and he laughed some.

"Sorry," he chuckled and scratched his forehead "tickles." I ran my fingers down his cheek, over his lips, his nose… "I don't see how you're seeing me, Sarah."

"Because," I sighed trying to concentrate on what I was doing "certain things feel differently, like," I touched his lips "your lips are thin see? And someone else's might be different. So I just take everything together and I can kinda assemble it in my mind."

"Is that how you could tell I didn't work?" he asked. I nodded. "How'd you figure I was lying about who I was?"

"Lemme see your hand," I said and he put his hand in mine. I grasped it like we were shaking hands "now, when you shake hands you grasp firmly, see? That means you're domineering and like to have control of a situation. When you stop shaking on an 'up' that means your more artistic and more of a dreamer than anything, on a 'down' you're down to earth."

"So how'd you figure I was lying?" he asked.

"Because when you shook my hand," I re-did it to show him "you squeezed right then, see, real soft. It means you knew me, but you did it so softly because you didn't want me to know who you were." We both let go. "And I don't know anyone named Anthony."

"It's my middle name," he breathed.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked finally.

"You called," he shrugged "I should be asking you."

"I didn't call _you_ though," I said leaning up against the wall.

"You never answered my question," he said quietly and I sighed.

"No," I growled and grabbed my cane and walked out of the bathroom just in time for the bell to ring for next class.


	3. Chapter Three

Love Is Blind

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Three

Author's note: Chaimera, this chapter is for you-

It was one of those days were you couldn't do anything more than doodle on your paper. But hell, I couldn't concentrate after the Jareth incident. I shivered, he held me, he… I shook my head slightly enough so no one noticed. He saw me cry. _Great_, I thought to myself _the_ _only person to ever see me cry besides my mother and it has to be Jareth. _

"Sarah?" the teacher's voice was strict "are you paying attention." I nodded shortly and gave a shy smile, yeah right I was paying attention. I couldn't even think let alone pay attention. What did Jareth mean anyways? He wanted to help me, ha. My own step mother didn't even bother getting me to school, she'd rather I get hit by a bus and JARETH wants to help me? I winced, I couldn't even concentrate now and it was annoying me.

Lunch came around and I sat in the courtyard being as still as I could to keep from people noticing me. I didn't want to be bothered I was thinking. Footsteps came closer and I stopped breathing hoping whoever was coming my way would go and leave me be.

"Don't you eat?" he asked sitting on the ground next to me. I rolled my eyes though he couldn't see because of the glasses.

"Not today I don't," I muttered and tossed my lunch sack at him. He looked inside and smiled again, why is it I could tell when he smiled? He held something out in front of me and I touched it. I quickly made a face and let go of it promptly.

"Peach?" he mused.

"I've lost my taste for them I'm afraid," I muttered and he chuckled. "Oh its funny to you I, on the other hand, am scared for life."

"You are not," he muttered as he bit into the fruit "I did **not** scar you for life. If anything your better off." I gave him a dry look. "Well… sort of."

"Aren't you going to go away or something?" I asked.

"I don't suppose so," he muttered munching on the peach "why? Don't you like me around?

"You know I don't," I breathed.

"You're the one that called," he sighed and tossed the rest of the peach somewhere. I heard it land in the distance and growled at him.

"I didn't call you," I snapped "I said someone. I never said, Jareth come here I want you to bother the hell outta me."

"Someone applies, love," he said digging through the sack.

"Don't call me that," I muttered "my DAD calls me that." Jareth chuckled and handed me something I took it for a moment and shifted it in my hands. It was heavy and round and…made of crystal! I tossed it back at him quickly with a yelp. "Don't give me _that_!"

"Why not?" he asked sincerely.

"Because I don't want anything to do with you," I snapped.

"I think you do," his voice was calm, almost seductive. "I think," he paused "I think you like me."

"I think your crazy," I muttered and he shifted so he could look at me.

"I think you like me and want me to help you," he said firmly "I think," he waited a long time "I think you're too damn proud." I smiled, I tried not to but I did nonetheless. "I want you to ask me."

"I want you to leave me the hell alone," I muttered and leaned against the tree I was sitting under. We were both quiet for a long time and finally he said something.

"Do you really?" he asked. I paused. "Would it make you happy if I left right now and you never heard of me again? Would it bother you if I wasn't bothering you?" I didn't say anything. "Your not the only one that can read people Sarah," he said as a brash smile formed over his face "I can read you too. Your scared of me," he paused and said as if he was trying to figure something "but you never show it. Your intrigued too, curious because I don't let everything out. You get frustrated when you can't read me so easily like everyone else."

"No," I smirked for the first time in forever "I figure you out all the time. But see, once I do, you go and change the rules and make it complicated again and throw me off balance. So I'm not sure if you're the first way, or the second way or the one before the first way. Though they all seem just about the same sometimes and then, completely different."

"Meh," he smirked "that's how fae are I suppose. We change depending on our mood. One moment we could be cruel, another completely gentle, it all depends how you handle it."

"You act like your so different," I muttered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You act like people are either completely good," I said "or completely bad while fae switch depending on their whim. Humans do that too."

"Example," he asked.

"Like," I paused "ok, so I hit you with my cane, right?"

"Uh huh," he muttered rubbing his shoulder.

"But you didn't hit me or anything," I said "but if it was someone else, wouldn't you hit them?"

"Yes," he nodded "but I'm fae."

"But it's the exact same thing with me," I said "if Toby was to hit me with something I wouldn't hit him back. But if someone else would, like someone at school or something, I would hit them back."

"It still hurts you know," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," I said and patted him on the shoulder as I got up. "Remind me to aim lower next time."

"You know what?" he growled good naturedly as he stood up "your lucky you're a girl or I'd…" he paused.

"You wouldn't do anything," I jeered.

"Maybe I would," he said following me across the courtyard. "All depends." He put something in my hand. "Here." Feeling the crystal again I tried to give it back but he kept moving.

"Jareth," I growled "take it back." He laughed and kept moving around. I had no problem hearing where he was, but I couldn't get him to take hold of it. "Jareth please," I breathed getting frustrated "I don't want it." I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and held it at him, though his hands were in his pockets. "Please take it back."

"Why?" he asked "don't you know its rude to give things back to people?"

"Yeah but I don't want it," I muttered shoving it at him.

"Why?" he asked again and I sighed, he was being difficult.

"I don't want you giving me anything," I said bluntly "dreams or anything else for that matter. So PLEASE take it back." He paused a moment.

"Tell you what," he said "let me help you and I'll take it back." I set it on the ground and started walking away, but I heard the faint sound of something rolling after me.

"Holy crap," I growled and swiped the ground with my cane. It clinked against the crystal orb and I picked it up and walked back to Jareth. "Ok fine."

"Take your glasses off," he ordered and I did, though I kept my eyes closed. Slowly he leaned in and kissed me in the eye, then the other. I laughed, I'd heard of missing and getting kissed on the nose, or kinda sideways on the cheek but never the eyes. "Open your eyes," he whispered. I was starting to feel this odd funny tingling in my eyes.

"Jareth?" I muttered.

"Open," he smirked and I did.

"Oh my god…" I whispered and the crystal dropped on the ground with a light clink.

Author's note: ta da! Sorry, lack of enthusiasm. My mother wants to move so we can become super Christians (and for those of you that know me well, you know that uh, I wouldn't fit IN well in that category). And so she's gonna make me move to Idaho, in this small town where life is as boring as can be. She's been thinking about it for a while, but now she's fixing up the house so we can sell it, and this spring break she's making us go up there to look at houses. I moved to Texas four years ago from Alaska, and yeah, I hate it here but I finally got some friends now. And now… now I have to leave them. I mean, I'll be able to email and everything but still… If worse comes to worse, I'm wishing myself away. :hides:

**Conner: uh, guys? My authoress is pretty sad, which annoys me since when she's sad, I'm sad for her. And my annoying behavior doesn't seem to make her feel any better (well duh). Someone help me out here please…**

NuPreacher: Thank you hun, very sweet of you -.

**Conner: Dido**

Acantha Mardivey: You just have the worst luck don't you hun? But you talked to her right? Because if she doesn't let you have a fricken' happy Valentines Day I will drag Jareth's happy ass over there and make him take her away. - But that won't be necessary.

**Conner: Amazingly enough, I found that I truly dislike it when your upset. My authoress seems quiet fond of you, I find myself growing attached as well… :shudders: I must be growing a soul again, damn. - I will try and make you happy more often, so don't feel bad. **

Katie: Interesting is good…right:grins: You know, one of my best friend's names is Katy, sept you spell it different… or maybe I spell it different… meh, anyways, glad you liked it!

Theshadowcat: Of course, ANOTHER story from me. It seems I just keep pumping them out :takes a deep breath: gods save me.

**Conner: Of course, love:gives dashing smile: I am the romancer of all romancers, the sweet talker extraordinaire, I am-**

A really BIG ham!

**Conner:sighs: she never lets me get past that part… (I was going to say Batman -)**

Chaimera: I'm glad you like it. And its ok, jumping to conclusions is something I do best, so I have no problem with others doing so. Glad to have heard from you (I must admit I haven't seen you around here before) and if you stick around, please excuse my muse if he hits on you, he does that to everyone…

**Conner: I do not**

Acantha Mardivey (again): So I didn't tell you, I'm sorry. Conner sprung inspiration on me once more. And my bloody goblins, as you so rudely call them, all looked down at themselves to be sure that they where indeed, whole, when I read them this review :shakes head and sighs: I really do think Jareth gave me the dumber ones. And ok, so maybe your not bribing them but SOMEONE is.

**Conner: I will ask nicely, again, not to give the plot away. :grins: but I understand, I do things like that all the time, it seems to tick my authoress off. :ponders a moment and goes off to annoy her some more: **


	4. Chapter Four

Love Is Blind

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Four

My body ceased function, my heart stopped and everything shut down. I felt dizzy, everything spun around me and I started to lean over to one side. Jareth held his hand out to steady me but I was having serious brain overload.

"OW," I covered my eyes "crap, I forgot how bright everything is." Jareth laughed as I rubbed my eyes over and over. The smile on my face wouldn't leave, I couldn't change my expression. After a year of dark I could see. "Holy crap," I whispered "oh my god." Jareth was obviously pleased with his work because he was smirking at me. I looked at him and I blinked a few times, I'd forgotten how beautiful he was. He wasn't wearing Underground clothes though, he looked very normal, but either way he was dreadfully handsome.

"Ah yes," he said looking at himself "can't walk around in my normal clothing. Humans get a little… worried." I merely nodded, still in shock. "That **_WAS_** why you were gawking, yes?" I nodded, though it was only half a lie. I kept looking around, blinking to be sure I was really awake. "Thank you Jareth," he whispered and I turned around and glared at him. He seemed taken aback, and a little hurt that I'd look at him that way. I smiled, showing that I was kidding and his hurt expression melted. "Your supposed to say that now."

"What?" I looked around and then mustered the most mocking voice I could "thank you Jareth."

"Oh that was _lovely_," he sighed and rolled his eyes at me. He actually seemed hurt, not just playing hurt but really seriously wounded. He had given me something no one else had, and… damn me for saying it but, I owned him a lot.

"Thank you," I said quietly and he looked up at me "I… I mean," I paused "I just don't know what do say after someone does something like that." He smiled, it was a satisfied smile and how he looked right then was possibly the best thing I'd ever seen. He waved his hand as if he wanted me to go on and I sighed. "Don't get greedy," I smirked.

"Just say it," he smirked.

"Your generous," I muttered "very generous. There, happy?" He grinned and nodded at me.

"I am," he smirked. "So uh, what are you going to tell your family?" I paused, never thought of that.

"I'll just tell them that the guy I wished my brother to showed up at school today and decided he wanted to help me." I sat on one of the benches and he looked at me. "Or plan B which is say I haven't a clue." He nodded and sat besides me. I was skipping school with the goblin king who had just cured my blindness, if today wasn't the strangest day of my life I don't know what is. "If you could wish for anything," I started "what would it be?"

"Doesn't matter," he said "I can have it."

"Ew," I muttered "I'd hate to have to buy you something for Christmas." He looked at me, not understanding. "Brings up that whole, what do you get someone that has everything problem." He scoffed a laugh.

"Same question," he said laying back on the bench. I paused.

"Well," I paused "besides being able to see?" He laughed and nodded. "I don't know. I guess…"

"Is it that hard?" he asked "normally humans have _lists_."

"I know," I muttered "but, I mean, if it could be anything I wouldn't want it to be something stupid. I wouldn't want my mom and dad to stay together because then I'd never wish Toby away and go through the Labyrinth…"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," I said in the same questioning tone as him "I learned too much." He nodded. "And, I just wouldn't know what to wish for. I wouldn't want money, or fame or… anything. I don't know."

"What about love?" he asked. I paused a moment.

"I wouldn't want to make someone fall in love with me," I said "I suppose if I had to wish something involving love, I'd wish to find someone that _will_ love me. But never wish for someone TO love me, because that's against freewill." He didn't look up, he seemed fascinated by his shoes. "Did I say something to bother you?" I asked and he looked up "cause your freaking out a little."

"No," he shrugged and went back to looking at his shoes.

"What do you want?" I asked. He looked at me puzzled and then he let out a sad sigh.

"Nothing," he said giving a fake smile "why?" There was a long silence between us and I looked at my feet as did he.

"You know," I said after a while "I don't listen. I'm very rebelling and thick headed and stubborn."

"I know," he breathed.

"I don't always do what people say," I added and he looked at me puzzled. "And you don't scare me. In fact, if anything I'm probably safe around you."

"Uh huh…" he seemed a little puzzled and then it seemed to sink in.

_Love me, fear me, do as I say… and I will be your slave_

"Sarah," his smile couldn't be concealed though he tried "take the crystal and go to class."

"Who said I wanted the crystal?" I asked "you said that if I let you help me that you'd take it back."

"Take it," he growled placing his forehead on mind and pushing a little so my head rolled against his.

"You are sooo annoying," I breathed keeping my head still leaning on his. He smirked at me, his eyes mocking and jeering at the fact that he was annoying me.

"You know you love it," he smirked and I rolled my eyes "say it and I won't make you take the crystal."

"Your gonna MAKE me?" I mused and hopped off the table as the bell rang. The crystal followed and I growled and stomped my foot on the ground. "I love it when you annoy me," I growled.

"Ahem," he smirked.

"Ahem yourself," I snapped "make it go away." The crystal vanished and so did he, but my whole body tingled and my cheeks flushed. I hated his effects on me. I convinced myself in the next period that it was only that feeling you get when someone saves you from something. That damsel in distress syndrome. I walked home, humming to myself and wondering what I was going to tell Karen and dad. I opened the front door and Karen stood there, tapping her foot impatiently.

Author's Note: Hi guys. Today this is the only thing I'm updating. I'm sorry, I'm kinda sad at the moment, and I need some ME time. Alright? So uh, I'll try updating tomorrow. - This whole moving thing, let's become Amish-like Christians that won't cut their hair or wear make-up or ANYTHING, idea has got me down in the dumps. Sorry… I'm normally happy, but, meh, this will go away in a few days. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. I'll update tomorrow. -

Theshadowcat: Thank you for both the review and the sympathy. Needed much. Its just, I have my own religion that I've had for about two, three years now and :sighs: if I tell her I'm something besides what she is… she'll disown me on the spot. And I've already had one of my parents do that, I don't need another.

Divine Dark Angel: - thanks. Makes me feel a little better but still… I dislike the moving thing. But on the up side, you know they say all those weird people live in small towns, maybe I'll fit in after all.

**Conner: Thanks for the comment love. I didn't realize I was ! And I had to try and get her into the V-day spirit, someone does, right-**

And yes, Sarah does have good aim considering she's kinda blind huh:laughs a little:

Chaimera: Yep, your own chapter. :laughs: Irish happiness- Cool.

**Conner: why is everyone so hostile if I hit on them? Don't girls know how to say thank you and bat their eyelashes anymore? **

Kaori Yamanshi: Sooner than soon. Ok, I shall-

SenchouAri: Well thank you! Your so nice-

**Conner: Funny? Well I suppose its better than nothing…**

Angelwingz202- Sweet, odd, great… I like how you describe the story, love.

Almost Funny: Thanx -

Kaori Yamanshi: Your so smart. And thank you, I try to be different.

Acantha Mardivey: I don't think they suck (I know a few that are really good) but I happen to be something completely different and if my mother finds out (which she probably will if we move) she'll disown me on the spot. Glad you have your Will back.

**Conner: I have a very large request… make her stop being sad! I HATE IT when she's sad! ARGH! I'm so… :growls: frustrated… **

Top of Form

Sightlessmuse: Glad you like it! I actually have a friend that did that when he was welding and was blind for twelve years. He's not blind no more though, he got healed. Pretty amazing I think.

Angelwingz202: Of course he can. :sighs: I love Jareth. But sometimes :glares at Goblin King: he ticks me off…


	5. Chapter Five

Love Is Blind

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Five

"You know I almost got hit by a car?" I asked blankly and she rolled her eyes.

"I got a call from school," she snapped "they said you were skipping with some man." Sarah didn't like that way Karen said that, she made it sound as if I'd done something…

"Karen," I started.

"No!" she yelled "you are in SO much trouble young lady. I'm going to find this man and give him a piece of my mind. What's his name?" I paused for a long time and noticed that Karen had dyed her hair a light blondish brown color.

"I like your hair," I said "it looks good that color." She paused and looked at me. I raised up my glasses and she shrieked.

"OH MY GOD," she cried.

"That's what **_I_** said," I murmured and dad came into the hallway.

"Robert," Karen whispered "Sarah… her eyes." I took my glasses off and dad's eyes got real wide. "What did you do?"

"Promise not to hate me?" I asked and she nodded. And so I explained that I wished Toby away two years prier and gotten him back. And now Jareth randomly wanted to help me. Karen's gaze narrowed and dad gave an annoyed look.

"And we were worried about her dating three years older," dad sighed.

"**_DAD_**!" I snapped "I am not dating him. _Geez_. That's like… like… I can't even _think_ of anything that'd go with that. DAD, that's… don't say things like that."

"We're going to have to talk about this," Karen sighed "we believe you hon, you we sort of have to, there's no other way to explain it. But your father and I need to speak privately." I sighed and went up to my room and laid on my bed.

"Well?" he asked and I sighed.

"Why do you pop up every time I get a second to myself?" I asked blankly but he ignored it. "I told them the truth."

"And?" he asked impatiently.

"Their freaked out," I muttered "they think your gonna poof in my room or something and kill me I guess." Jareth gave a disgusted look. "Karen always thinks the worse, its not just you." He stretched on the bed, and laid still. "Like right now," I muttered "and they walked in I'm sure she'd kill me."

"Why?" he asked "I'm not even touching you." He sat up and pinned me down "now this would probably freak them out."

"Let go," I growled in the calmest voice I could. He shook his head. "Let go or I'll scream."

"Then what?" he asked "your parents are going to came into a locked room?" I looked at my door… it _was_ locked. Damn him.

"Let go," I said again.

"Why?" he asked "this is a fun game." A game, I rolled my eyes.

"That's all anything ever is to you, isn't it?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Depends," he smirked. "Now I wonder," he mused "how are _YOU_ going to get _ME_ to let you go?"

"Depends," I mocked. I moved my knee under his crotch so I could kick him.

"Uh uh," he said "do that and I'll…I'll…"

"See?" I mused "you won't do anything."

"I'll kiss you!" he threatened and I paused. Good threat I had to give him that. The more I moved my knee the closer he got until he was directly in my face. I didn't bother moving, his eyes were mocking me, taunting me to see if I'd give in. Maybe that was it…

"I give up," I said and he frowned.

"You can't," he growled "that's against the rules."

"No," I said "giving up is never against the rules. You win." He shrugged, though he seemed he would've been happier if I'd played his game. He let me up and a knock came to the door. Jareth laid back as if he'd be there for a while and I looked at him pleadingly.

"If I go," he offered "you have to play."

"Sarah?" Karen called and I nodded.

"Swear?" he asked.

"I swear, get outta here," I growled and he faded from sight. The door unlocked and Karen came in with an odd expression on her face.

"Uh…" she looked around "I talked with your father, you'll go back to school next week, alright? We're putting you in public school again."

"Aright," I murmured "is that all?" Karen nodded and left my room soon after that, though she kept looking around the room. Once she closed the door it locked again and Jareth was directly on top of me. "Umph," I fell back against the bed and he laughed at me. "What's with you and games?"

"Do you **_KNOW_** how boring goblins are?" he asked "I mean sure, their good for the occasional song but," he smiled at me "I'd much rather your company."

"Am I supposed to be happy about this?" I muttered sarcastically and he moved my hands so he was sitting on them.

"I was hoping you would be," he mused "mostly I like to annoy you though. So either way…"

"What are you trying to accomplish?" I asked and he smiled.

"I want," he paused and seemed to think "I want to sleep in here."

"WHAT?" I asked "what do you _MEAN_ sleep in here?"

"I mean," he mocked "I want to sleep right here." He patted the spot next to me. "And if you say yes I will let you up, and if you say no…" he paused "if you say no I will make you say yes."

"Maybe," I mused and he sighed.

"You make everything so difficult," he sighed "I love that." I felt that weird tingly feeling again Jareth seemed to notice. "That's strange," he breathed.

"What?" I asked.

"Well," he got off me "my magick is running into you. That's why you keep getting that odd feeling."

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Well," he paused "no I suppose not. It just gives that funny, my foot fell asleep, feeling." I yawned, which made Jareth yawn and I laughed a little. "Maybe you should sleep." I yawned again. "Oh wait," he looked at me "what was your answer?"

"Maybe," I shrugged and he glared at me. "Why do you want to sleep here anyways? You have your own bed!"

"I know," he smiled "but I don't like my bed. Its very big and empty."

"Well mine is very small and empty so at least you got the extra room," I teased.

"Would you prefer to sleep there?" he asked. I didn't get a chance to object because I was already tucked into the goblin king's bed. I glared at him. "You said you'd play," he shrugged "don't look at me that way. You said you'd play and that I won. So here's my prize. I wanna sleep next to you." My face flushed and he laughed. "That's another reason I bother you," he smiled "your so beautiful when you blush."

Author's note: Having a better day thanks too, well, a few people actually. Conner too actually, he's been such a big help! So, having such a good day, I decided to update for you guys, AGAIN.

**Conner: I did a good job then:claps hands: thank gods! I thought I was gonna go insane with you being sad, love. **

Also, I got some new muses, and a lot of them got adopted! You guys are so great!


	6. Chapter Six

Love Is Blind

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Six

So I slept next to Jareth that night, and he didn't poke or prod me at all. He simply explained that he'd won and said good-night and gone to sleep. It was an entirely different story in the morning of course. I woke, unfortunately in his arms. To my annoyance, I was content this way. I tried to turn over but Jareth's grasp held me close.

"Stay," he murmured in a low tone. I sighed but yawned sleepily and settled back in. I dozed off a few times and Jareth turned me so I was facing him. I opened one eye and looked at him blankly. "Good morning," he whispered and I tried to go back to sleep but I could sense him watching me. I had to wonder what for because I wasn't doing anything. I suppose it surprised him that I so willingly slept in his grasp, but then again, he'd won a game.

"What are you gawking at?" I muttered keeping both eyes closed.

"You," he said blankly.

"May I ask why?" I asked.

"You may," he said "but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you." I smiled, though annoyed.

"Why must you be so difficult?" I asked.

"Why must you?" he retorted and I opened tired eyes.

"You know," I yawned "I don't believe anyone else can annoy me as much as you can without getting socked."

"I'm glad for that," he breathed "though I do have this terrible mark from were I got hit with a cane." He rolled his sleeve up and showed me a very large bruise. I bit my lip a moment and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, slightly embarrassed.

"Well," he sighed "I don't suppose you can do anything about it so I'll live with it." He smirked at her "unless you want to kiss it and make it better."

"You know what," I growled but he cut me off.

"I'm being serious," he said propping himself on his elbow "why do you suppose people came UP with that kissing wounds thing?" I gave him a blank look. "Exactly."

"I don't think so," I murmured and turned over.

"Your so cruel," he breathed and I whipped around and sent a hard glare. "What? I mean, I know its not life or death or anything but YOU caused the bruise. And I've been kind to you, have I not? And-"

"Alright!" I moaned and kissed his shoulder. The bruise faded and I smirked at him. "Happy now?"

"No," he sighed "because I believe you missed."

"No," I started "I… oh." He meant… "you wish Jareth." He yawned and gave an annoyed smile. I noticed I was back in my room, in my bed, warm and comfortable as could be. Jareth was no longer present and I slipped in a few more hours of slumber.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Yeah?" I called and Toby opened the door. He was four now, a bright young boy. I almost cried when I saw him, since I hadn't seen him in a year and a half.

"Sarah?" Toby said climbing into bed with me "are you gonna marry the goblin king?" I laughed.

"Uh," I paused "is Karen freaking out about me having fae for my friends again?"

"No," Toby grinned a toothless smile "but she's been saying that your probably gonna go crazy for him since your so obsesserized with fairytales." Is a obsesserized word?

"Figures," I muttered and Toby hugged me.

"Momma said that Jareth made you better," he smiled and pulled away "she said you can see now." I nodded. He was quiet for a long time and then smiled at me. "Does that mean you can play with me now?"

"Not right now Toby," I muttered and turned over. Quietly he left and I pondered over what was going on. I dozed off and on, when the phone rang. "Hello?" I muttered into the receiver.

"Sarah!" Kasia's voice was angry "what is this I heard about you…?" I paused and took a deep breath.

"You mean about me, _seeing_?" I asked quietly.

"NO!" she growled "about you river dancing! YES ABOUT YOU SEEING! What the hell happened!"

"Well," I paused for the longest time, not knowing what to say.

"Well?" she asked, her voice bitter.

"Someone helped me," I whispered.

"I hate you," she murmured and she hung up the phone. I knew this would happen, something like this at least. I closed my eyes, keeping tears in as long as I could, though they slipped out underneath. I didn't blame her for hating me, I hated those that could see when I was blind. I knew it wasn't their fault but… it still hated them nonetheless.

Author's Note: Hello guys. I'm feeling better today, thanks to a few of you and my muse, AND my best guy friend Adam, AND… well you get the idea. - I feel loved. Anyways, here's the chapter. Hope you guys liked and hey, V-day is coming up! For those that uh, (like me) don't have someone special to share it with, here's an idea, spend it with your muse. They like doing other things besides writing/art/music/math you know. Take them to a movie, I know I am -.

**Conner: she's dragging me to see Phantom of the Opera. **

So?

**Conner: I'm a guy, I don't like that sort of thing…**

Liar

**Conner: I am not :gets glares at: ok so maybe I'm more sensitive than more guys but that's just because I'm YOUR muse. **

Acantha Mardivey- your so helpful, you know that? Seriously, I'm overwhelmed by you sometimes, cause your so nice :smiles: And you BOTH shouldn't be worried about me, I bounce back quickly. Hopelessly sad… you make it sound like I'm going to put on some Opera music and slit my wrists. So, today (and most of yesterday) I've been happy. Very, overwhelmingly happy. - I have no idea why (I swear, I think it's Jareth -) but whoever it is, I don't care because, I'm not sad. Thank you for the review.

LadyAniviel: So glad you liked it. And you SHOULD get attention on V-day! Your so pretty and a wonderful writer! Boys are missing out on all the good ones!

**Conner:blushes: thank you, love. You've never kissed anyone? You could kiss me… :chuckles: **

Joeyclone2- thank you, thank you, your too kind.

**Conner: thank you. Mom always told me I had a brilliant mind** -

JoeynPacry2gether4ever: here ya go!

Lyn: you like those two words… don't you:chuckles:

Theshadowcat: Thank you:breathes sigh of relief: I plan on staying in school, go to collage and all that. I only got 2 years left with her anyways… but two years can seem like a loooong time.

LipRing84: Thank you, very glad you liked it. And I believe Ferd has been adopted, love. There's a bunch of new ones, and you might wanna double check.

Dino: (nice name by the way) thank you- I'm so glad you like it.

Angelwingz202:Aw, thank you. Glad you liked it.

Theshadowcat: yes Conner made me feel better. He hurt himself in the process :hugs muse: and how the heck can I be upset with him falling down stairs for me?

Top of Form

Acantha Mardivey (again)- YaY I got better, yeah I know. :hugs back: shh, don't say that around here :looks around worridly: Jareth might be listening and he doesn't need a fatter head than he's already got!

**Conner: thank you! Took me all morning but I managed to wedge myself in by running into the class room door, falling down the stairs and uh, yeah, eating cafeteria food. And that's just this morning. :groans: I've got such a headache :laughs:**

Rilka: Thank you, your very sweet. There's nothing wrong with being a super Christian (one of my best friends is seriously godly, he's never cursed, reads the Bible, inc. I could go on and on but I'll stop) I agree, but the whole forcing thing, lets not cut your hair, don't wear make-up thing is a little too much. Uh, I'd rather stay with no comment.

Chaimera: Wow… yours are more confusing than mine! That's why I only got one, or I'd go insane. - Aw, don't lock em' up. They seem… relatively stable :giggles: No, they seem quite loveable. And thank you for the support, makes me feel a lot better.

LadyLuck: so glad you like it, I shall…


	7. Chapter Seven

Love Is Blind

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Morrigana's chapter, because she probably helped me the most about this moving thing. - Thank you, I feel understood.

"It's not fair," I cried and threw the pillow across the room. It landed on the floor with a thump and I wished desperately that I had something solid to throw at my door. I sighed and laid back, feeling the worry spin in my head. The what-ifs. The doubt. "Damn," I murmured and the idea crossed my mind to blind myself again, but I quickly pushed it out of my mind. Now wasn't the time to think like that. I dragged my hand over my face, my palm pushing down my nose, making my skin pale where I'd pushed. I got up and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I dried my hair, put it up and got dressed, I needed to walk.

"Where are you going?" Karen asked in a chastising tone.

"Outside," I muttered quietly and didn't bother to wait around to see what she wanted to yell about. Outside I went down to the park, the park I used to practice at, the park I hadn't been to since that day... the day I wished Toby away. The first climbable tree I saw was a large birch tree. I climbed as high as I could and sat so that my back was to the trunk, one leg was dangling over the side of the branch and the other directly on the branch. It was a nice day, though a cool breeze blew through the area. I liked it, it carried the smell of shrubbery and good potting soil. I breathed it in deeply and closed my eyes. I paused a moment, realizing that, I was still taking everything though my other senses, not sight. The smells, the feelings, the noise… not once had I thought, _oh what a pretty flower_ or something along those lines.

"How can she hate me?" I thought aloud "she's my best friend…" Things change though, they always had, but still, I didn't want to let go. A barn owl hooted from a few feet away and my eyes shot open. It stared at me, and titled its head to the side. "An owl in the day time," I mused "_that's_ inconspicuous." It screeched at me. "_Sorry_," I muttered "didn't think you were so sensitive." It strummed it's talons against the tree bark and I tried to shoo it away. It fluttered up and then landed, this time even closer to me. Perhaps it was Jareth, but I really didn't care, I was too upset to bother.

"You know," he muttered as he changed into his normal (Aboveground looking) self "that's no way to treat an old friend."

"And you're the authority on friendship now?" I mused.

"I'm," he said settling back against a thick branch "the authority on just about everything." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm happy for you," I muttered dryly "I am, really but… do you **_HAVE_** to be here right now?"

"Maybe," he teased "why?"

"I'm TRYING to think," I sighed and closed my eyes again.

"About what?" he asked leaning forward.

"What to do…" I said quietly. I felt the branch shift a little and opened my eyes. Jareth's met mine, his face inches from my own and he was looking at me intently. "Can I help you?" He shook his head. "Uh," I paused "is there a reason why you're less than an inch from my face." His expression changed and he smirked at me.

"Yes," he smiled. He paused for a long time. "Sarah?" I gave him a blank look.

"Hum?" I asked and closed my eyes again.

"You have a smile," he whispered "right there." I opened my eyes and looked at him blankly, almost confused.

"Where?" I asked and he pressed his lips against mine. It was soft and sweet, more like a brush than a kiss, but his lips were so tender that I moved a little closer just so my lips could press up against his. He paused a moment, seeming that, for once, he was surprised. He pulled back and watched as my body disabled my mind and an ecstatic smile crossed my face.

"Right there," he said and pointed. I'm sure I was a lovely shade of red, but he only smiled at me.

**Author's note**: Hello my wonderful readers! Have I told you how much I love you all? Because Monday (next time I update) is Valentine's Day and I have no Valentine (funny, my MUSE is getting one… why can't I?), so I'm telling you all that I love YOU, since… I apparently have no one else to love. - Conner finally went to bed but uh guys, lighten up on him, ok? He's been working really hard and you guys tormenting him… well, this is a holiday of love. Teasing is ok, but torture… just be nice. - Oh, and for those that need to know bout muses http: Glad you loved the chapter. And I'm sorry, can't get married since, my muse would probably flip out. :giggles: I know you were kidding. Beat me with a fish? Humm, I HAVE been in the mood for sea food lately.

JoeynPacey2gether4ever: Glad you like him, though… everyone likes him so -

LadyAniviel: I KNOW you love Jareth. I love him too. I think I can make him like that because I kinda have some of his goblins… yeah, maybe that's it.

Lollipop: Thank you.

Dancin Ryo oh oki: I like coffee… -

Morrigana: Glad you love the story. I'm also glad you love all my stories, though I'm not sure what's possessed you to. :laughs: I know, I hate that during the movie we don't see his sweet, charming, loveable side… except when he sings. :swoons: oh that voice - and that's only when he shows any feeling (hence the ballroom and the end before she says the words). I wanna play in the sand- Anyways, I'm glad you liked it so much to write such a wonderful review! Ah, and my mother thing. I understand, but if she finds me being :whispers: Wiccan, she'll disown me. She really will, I hate to disappoint her, but this is something that makes me feel… I don't know it just feels right for me to worship nature and, just everything. Though if she found out, she'd flip over me believing in fae and elements and goddesses and gods… and Conner! She'd send me to the nut house :laughs a little: good times, huh-

**Conner: Finally, someone that makes sense! **

Hippie99: Hey, I have no problem for reviewing. You could review twelve times in a row and I'd be happy :laughs: I understand, sometimes I really DO wish the goblins would take me away, just so I could meet him. Knowing me (and being realistic) he wouldn't like me too much, and I'd probably cry for being there. Since I'm plain old Amber, nothing exciting happens to me. But hey, that's why I'm a writer, so I can take people to my imagination and show them what I day dream about - And hey, Napoleon Dynamite is a good movie:laughs: Maybe I'll get a llama when I get up there :laughs more: No no! I like your writing! Don't say you can't write like me! HA! My writing sucks if anything and my spelling! OMG:laughs: you ARE cool. Look how nice you are! Seriously, IM me or something! I'd like to talk to you more, you seem so nice - And a happy V-day to you too. Aww, I know right? I wish someone would be MY Valentine… besides my muse and all. (Not that your not a good Valentine Conner it's just… I need another human). Maybe you should ask HIM :shugs: or punch him in the nose, that always gets their attention.

Sightlessmuse: Woah… sorry I wrote this. :laughs: I suppose I shouldn't ever learn to weald then, huh?

Chibi oniyuri: I know about the grammar (everyone tells me) But I'm glad it didn't distract you. And the adopt a muse thing, well… you see, people I know that have muses and either

don't want them

Don't use/know they have them or

Abuse them

And me and my muse (Conner) take them and give them to good homes. - His idea, not mine.

ItsACrystalNothingMore: I know you knew, and I'm so glad you liked it.

**Conner:winks: Wanna be my Valentine? **

Jazzy021: THANK YOU! Aww, I feel love. Your too kind (and I love jazz by the way) :giggles:

Acantha Mardivey: **Conner:… this is annoying. I'm being forced to go to this movie! Did I make YOU go to that muse convention Authoress, I think not. So why am I being forced to pick between shagging the same sex and sitting though this torment:sighs: on a happier note, I know what Will's doing for you for V-day. His muse told me (she talks a LOT!)oh, and one more thing… STOP PINCHING MY CHEEKS! I understand you think I'm adorable and everything, but please, PLEASE I implore you, don't do that**.

Well… aren't you two getting along nicely?

SenchouAri: I have NO idea. Any your welcome for the candy. Happy V-day and I think he might be adopted. I'm gonna hunt some more muses down this weekend I think, if I can find anymore abused ones.

LadyLuck321: Thank you, your much to kind. Chocolate covered goblin king :laughs: that's a good one. I think that might be a little too sweet for me -

Theshadowcat: No, no, don't worry, she'll get into more trouble. Time… I dislike time. It works against me in math class… -

Elementalmoon- me too.

Chaimera: You never know, muses surprise you. Tank:wipes brow: I'm glad MY muse doesn't have a tank, I'd end up having to kiss him. :laughs: fruit.. mushy fruit. This should be interesting…

NuPreacher: **Conner:hides:**

NP (don't mind if I call you that, do you?) would you accept a writer's humble request not to torment my muse… please? You seem to be terrifying him slightly. I'd grandly appreciate it, and happily abide by a request for a chapter or two for you, in any of my stories. - I know he's a pain, a very large pain… in fact, I have no idea why I'm asking this of you, but he is my friend (I'm terribly loyal) and I request you not send Lora after him (well… much anyways), as charming as she is.

LadyAniviel:smiles: your review made me smile hun. Thank you.

**Conner:melts: **

Secret Heart: - so glad you like it


	8. Chapter Eight

Love Is Blind

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Eight

"J-J-Jareth?" I stammered when he pulled away. He laughed out loud for a good minute.

"You stuttered," he laughed and my cheeks turned a brighter shade of red.

"Shut up," I said "you surprised me, is all." I paused "speaking of, don't ever do that again!" I pushed him so he lost his balance but he grabbed hold of the tree. Finally, he stopped laughing, "So what were you so focused on before I so rudely interrupted your train of thought?"

"My friend," I said, letting my voice grow clearer "she's upset with me."

"Upset," he paused a moment "why?"

"Won't worry about it," I muttered climbing down, at that moment I'd do anything to get away from him. He didn't say anything as I climbed down, but he WAS at the bottom waiting for me… figures.

"Well I DO worry about it," he said finally and I sighed.

"Its nothing," I lied "will you just drop it, please?" He paused a moment and then nodded.

"Alright," he breathed and started to fade "but I still made you stutter." I rolled my eyes and walked on for a long time. Getting home Karen looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said "you look different…" I paused.

"What do you _mean_ different?" I asked.

"Like…" she thought a long moment "glowing?"

_I still made you stutter… _

"Just the walk," I shrugged "probably a little flushed. I'm just gonna go lay down, alright?" Karen nodded slowly and I had to force myself not to sprint up to my room. I sat on my bed and shook my head… he made me stutter. Better yet… he KISSED me. Why hadn't I punched him? Why didn't I pull away? I should've punched him a lot of times but… I never could it seemed. I pushed the idea out of my mind and laid down. My eyes felt tired and I just wanted to lay there for the rest of my life. I yawned and turned over, but as sleepy as I was… I couldn't sleep.

"This is so annoying," I growled at myself "I shouldn't even be THINKING about-"

"About who?" Jareth asked fading onto my bed.

"Kasia," I lied. "What's with you just popping up anyways? I don't see you for two, three years and now, hey, here you are. I don't believe I summoned you." Jareth paused.

"I don't believe you did either," he said "I wasn't aware that I bothered you so, _my friend._ I apologize. I won't bother you unless you call…" With that he vanished. Days went by, weeks did too. By the end of the month I was growing worried, I hadn't seen hide or hair of Jareth OR any owls since I'd told him off. I was getting worried, which surprised me. But he had healed me… he'd done a lot of things without being asked. Like showing up. But I really hadn't minded, THAT much. Not enough to not see him again.

I went into my room after school and sat by my vanity that we'd brought back in weeks before. I looked at it for a long time, fighting internally over if I should call him or not.

"Jareth?" I called, nothing. "I wish the Goblin King was here, right now…" Still nothing. I paused a moment, how was I supposed to call him? I replayed everything Jareth had said in my mind, over and over again. He HAD said my friend in a funny way… maybe I was supposed to call him like I did Hoggle. Hell like I was gonna do that. I didn't NEED him, I just wanted to talk. I got up from my table and paused. "Jareth," I muttered "I need you."

"He ain't here, missy," Hoggle's voice was gruff.

"Hoggle!" I hugged the tiny man but he seemed worried. "What's wrong?"

"Jareth," Hoggle said finally "he's sick."

"Sick?" I repeated "like a cold?"

"No," he muttered "he's going to die." You know those times in your life that is so horrific that if feels like a dream? This was one of those times. It didn't even feel real.

"What do you MEAN he's going to die?" I asked "Hoggle what happened?"

"Don't know," Hoggle shrugged "goblins say its called the Fever. There's a few cures but…"

"But?" I asked.

"But no ones gonna go off to save him Sarah," Hoggle said blankly "I would but I'm too much of a coward. You knows that."

"What about me?" I asked.

"What about you?" Hoggle asked and then paused "Sarah you can't believe that-"

"Come on Hoggle," I whispered "he helped me, least I can do is find this stupid cure."

"Alright missy," he sighed "if yous say so…"

Author's note: Conner's a lot better. - I'm so glad, thank you to all those that made him feel better. And yay me, I lost a bet to him too. :sighs: it's a set up I tell you.

Rosakara: Thank you, and I shall.

ItsACrystalNothingMore: Both: THANK YOU!

Hey! Don't be threatening me with my own muse- Though… today IS V-day…

Midnight Lady: I know, I always get Jareth out of character. I never seem to get him right but :sighs: I try and I suppose that's what counts. Thanks for the review -

JoeynPacey2gther4ever: Me too!

Toshihiko1: Normally I'm not a good take on criticism but I'm working on it. You make a lot of sense, and you ended the review not making it sound like I'm a terrible writer (which believe me, I appreciate)this story, in particular I'm not really trying to be more 'realistic'. Its just kinda, blah. I know, the characters are very out of character and everything, but I'll probably re-do this one at a later date. Thanks for the review, and the criticism (its nice to have some REAL stuff every once and a while.)

Lyn: oh, and NOW your sarcastic too:laughs: I swear, I need to write something that'll get you to say more than ten words. Then my life's mission will be complete- Thanks for the review by the way.

Molko-surprises-me: Oh wow, your too kind. And hey, if you wanna muse, I think I got a few left to give up for adoption. -

Vixen519- thank you! And she's 17 in this one, its ok, I suck at math too.

Acantha Mardivey- Well, I didn't go see the movie, because I was sick a lot of the time and get this, I got my hair cut. I swear, I look like a boy.

**Conner: You do not. And I'm not complaining about it NOW so stop pinching me! **

Theshadowcat: sorry about the shortness, thank you. I got my hair cut this weekend, its short now!

Magic and Sparkle:grins happily: I'm glad you liked it. A writer always loves to hear when her readers are happy.

Kaori Yamanshi:laughs: Poor Sarah, her stepmother is terribly mean. I'm kinda interested in what's gonna happen next…

Hippie99: We were makin' fun of that line at lunch today :laughs: Anyways, yeah, I'd cry, probably because they don't have internet, but then I suppose magick could rival with that.

Lyn: Wow your bossy! Write more, write more! Can't you ever say PLEASE:laughs: I'm just messing with you, thanks for the review.

Jazzy021: Thank you -. I know, for V-day I got me a stalker… and odd one at that. Too bad my muse picks NOW to not be so protective, huh?

RietroFan42- Got that song stuck in my head… : In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came …that voice which calls to me… and speaks my name . And do I dream again? For now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside my mind:

Divine Dark Angel: Aw, hope you and your boys had fun!

Conner: Of course I do! I have lots of shame. In fact, it's a shame that my authoress is ignoring me right now because I didn't 'save' her from some stalker boy at school. :sighs: I wish she'd make up her mind.

:laughs: Anyways, thank you for all your review.

NuPreacher: Thank you - and do tell? This would be a good time for a story, I think…

ItsACrystalNothingMore:dances: good times

Chaimera: Romantic, I can deal with. Violent, gimme a hammer, a piece of bubble gum and three chairs and I'll be fine. A hyper one… that's what I got right now… I feel your pain. :groans: I HATE EXAMS

Sightlessmuse- I said that to my friend today, he just looked at me funny. I don't suppose boys can appreciate the welding type of girl in me. That's ok, boys my age are dumb anyways. I think I'll wait a few years until they mature.

Morrigana- Your very welcome. Anytime.

LadyAniviel: Hon, blame my muse for making you swoon. I can barely write these things. I blush half the time I write them, I mean, imagine my muse whispering these things you need to write down… yeah, exactly.

Conner: Well:smiles devilishly: what can I say?

Hopefully nothing,

Conner: hey!

Hya-chan: Aw, I hate writer's block. I'm so glad you liked it -

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	9. Chapter Nine

Love Is Blind

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Nine

Hoggle had pulled me though the mirror and I was standing in some room in Jareth's castle.

"You know," I muttered "it would have been nice to know I could do that BEFORE." Hoggle chuckled a bit and opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

"Come on missy," he said "I's don't know how much time we's got." We walked in silence and Hoggle paused in front of a very large oak door. "You gets in, there." I paused and looked from the door to the gruff dwarf standing beside me.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"No," he said plainly "Jareth's bound to be mad that I's told ya. Best I stay out of there." Slowly I nodded and opened the door. It was dark in the room, except for a fire in the hearth, and a few candles. Jareth was sitting by the fire and I titled my head a bit, he didn't LOOK sick.

"Oh damn," Jareth muttered looking up from his book "don't tell me, the dwarf TOLD you."

"Hoggle said you were sick," I started.

"Sarah go home," he breathed.

"But-" I started.

"**GO** **HOME**," he said louder. I took a step closer and noticed… Jareth was _see_-_though_.

"Jareth," I whispered "what's the matter with you?" He set his book aside and frowned. I came closer but kept my distance.

"No one believes anymore Sarah," he sighed "no one believes in fae or the labyrinth or... anything. And so, I'm dying."

"But I believe," I snapped.

"One person isn't going to keep us alive Sarah," he whispered "it only draws my death out. Makes me linger a little longer."

"Us?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded "I am connected to this world. I am its ruler. Once I die, so will the labyrinth… its creatures. Then everything in your world that's related to magick or any of us. Color, love, things like fantasy books, movies… you get the idea." My mouth dropped.

"Can't I do something?" I whispered.

"Not unless you can get massive amounts of people to believe in us again," he murmured "it'd be best if you let yourself forget, it'll quicken my death…"

"NO," I shouted "don't say things like that! I'll help you, I'll…"

"There's nothing you can do," he whispered "your only going to prolong my death and cause yourself more anguish…"

"Jareth," I started.

"No," he snapped "go home Sarah, play with your things before they disappear and forget like everyone else."

"I won't," I whispered "I can't. Not after everything. You… my friends, this place. You expect me to forget it?"

"If you don't Sarah I'll force you," he murmured.

"You will not!" I said stamping my foot.

"You have to eat sometime Sarah," he said simply "it will simply help you forget this place… me. I don't want you in pain Sarah, and you will be if everything disappears and you still remember it. No one else will…"

"Don't you think it worse for me to be naive, to be ignorant and happy rather than be miserable and know that there once was something good in the world?" I breathed, holding back tears.

"Since when am I good Sarah?" he asked, lowering his head a little.

"So your no saint," I snapped "big deal! Neither am I but your not evil Jareth. I'd like to remember that there once was something…"

"Something what Sarah?" he growled "You denied this place before, me before, **DO** **IT** **AGAIN**."

"I don't know how many times this place has saved my life Jareth," I admitted "there were times when this place was the only place I could go, the only place I could _REMEMBER_. I don't know how many times I forgot what blue looked like, or brown or orange. I could always think of this place, think of _you_ and remember, oh, _THAT_ was blue. **_THAT_** was orange or brown or pink or yellow. Sometimes I couldn't even remember what the **_SKY_** looked like, but I could always picture everything in the Labyrinth so well. And now you want me to forget?"

"It won't matter anymore," he whispered.

"It matters to **_ME_**," I yelled, tears flowing freely now "it matters to Sarah Williams, of Homer, Illinois. 2265 East 56th Street. It matters to a seventeen year old girl who no one else bothered with until you came along. It matters to me."

"You'll forget," he muttered and before I could say another word, I was back in my room.

"Jareth!" I yelled "don't you DARE just leave me here! I was talking to you!" Nothing. "I wish Jareth was here, right now." Still nothing. My voice grew more frantic and I paced the room. "**FINE**! BE difficult. I wish the goblins would take me away right now." _STILL_ nothing. He was deliberately ignoring the words. I kicked the wall. "ITS NOT FAIR!"

_Forget…_

"Like hell I will!" I yelled and Karen opened the door.

"Are… you ok?" she asked and I nodded "your sure now?" I nodded again and slumped against the wall once she left. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in my arms.

"Why are you doing this to me Jareth?" I whispered.

_Forget… forget everything. For get me. Forget the Labyrinth…_

"No," I picked my head up from my arms. My face, streaked with tears I scowled at him, wherever he was.

_Don't defy me Sarah. You only cause me to linger. Why must you be selfish?_

"Since when do you give up so easily?" I snapped.

_What is the point of life Sarah? I have nothing to live for, and since no one believes in the Labyrinth anymore, I'm not needed to keep it alive either. _

"I believe," I murmured but I assumed he just shrugged. His voice didn't come again until later that night before I went to bed.

_Forget Sarah, _his voice was quiet almost like a whisper; _forget everything before its too late. Forget me. Forget the Labyrinth. _

"No," I muttered and turned over. I saw him there, he was almost completely gone. He looked depressed.

"Why do you cause me to linger?" he whispered "why not let me rest in peace?"

"You shouldn't have to!" I snapped.

"Your being selfish!" his voice rose. He sneered at me. "Your such a selfish brat Sarah. Ignorant to everything I say. I told you to forget, now your going to suffer." His eyes turned pleading. "Please forget. Sarah, please. What will happen… it won't be good. If you remember magick… if you remember love and hope and the labyrinth in this new world, you'll die of despair."

"Rest Jareth but I will not forget," I murmured "if you insist on giving up… not letting me try and save you…"

"The only way to bring us back is to get people to believe," he whispered "by tomorrow, they won't even know what a fairy is. They won't even remember color. They won't know love or hope or… creativity. Those were my things to give to your world. And as the Labyrinth dies, so will those things in your world. At least they will not remember them. You… you will, unless you chose to forget."

"No," I growled.

"SARAH!" he snapped.

"Jareth," I let my voice grow soft and I stood to my feet "as long as your dying let me say, you are possibly the most hard headed man I have ever come across in my life. What you've done to me, both good and bad, I can't forget. Everything I've learned from you, from the labyrinth is too important to me to forget just because you say I'll be unhappy." I took a set closer and tried to touch his cheek, but my hand passed though him. Tears ran down my face right then, an overwhelming sadness came over me. "I could never forget you, nor will I allow myself to."

"Why?" he whispered, his eyes pleading with me to forget him.

"I," I paused a moment "I think I love you Jareth." He paused and looked at me for a moment, I could see what he was thinking almost it seemed.

"I hate you," he growled, letting his eyes ice over "I could never love you Sarah. I hate you. Everything I ever told you, I lied. I-"

"Like you are now?" I whispered. He just looked at me. "I'm not stupid Jareth," I lowered my head "you want me to forget, and you think saying you hate me will make me want to forget. You think if you crush my heart it'll hurt to the point where I'll forget. Your trying to hurt me so I won't hurt." I looked up at him and he was shaking his head.

"Its not fair," he whimpered and my heart sank. "It figures you'd tell me now, after everything. Now…" he paused "now what does it matter if you hate me or love me? I won't be here."

"I'll find a way," I promised.

"No you won't," he growled and glared at me. He conjured a peach and tossed it at me. "EAT IT." I dropped it to the floor. "Sarah PLEASE-"

"No," I breathed "I'm not eating that."

"Your going to suffer on MY account!" he screamed "what's going to happen… Sarah if you remember these things you'll despair in this new world. You will morn over your friends, over me… please eat it. Please forget. If anything give me this. This is my wish, grant it. Please." I turned around and shook my head. I could see him beg like this. I felt him try and grab me, but all I could feel was a faint cool sensation on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jareth," I whispered.

"Please," he said again "please forget…"

"Would you just trust me?" I asked turning around and he looked blankly at me "I'll find a way."

"You have no idea how impossible that will be," he breathed "they won't even understand the words you speak." I caressed his cheek the best I could and smiled sadly at him.

"I'll die trying," I swore.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" he said "Sarah if you love me, if you have any compassion for me AT ALL you'll eat the peach." I just looked at him and he started fading away.

"Don't forget _me_, Jareth," I whispered.


	10. Chapter Ten

Love Is Blind

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Ten

I woke the next morning thinking there was something wrong with my eyes. Everything was gray. Well, more accurately, everything was black, white or gray. I frowned, what was going on? I sat up and looked at around my room, nothing _SEEMED_ out of the ordinary. Looking closer I realized my books where all different. They were all non-fiction… which made no sense since, I almost had NO non-fiction books.

"Hey," I said coming downstairs but froze upon seeing Toby all alone at the table. "Where's Karen and dad?"

"Huh?" Toby asked "mommy left WEEKS ago. Remember, we haven't heard from her? And daddy's at work." I frowned, why had Karen gone? And dad didn't go to work until eight.

"Uh," I paused "Toby, do you need me to take you to school?"

"Naw," he shrugged "I think I'll skip today."

"HUH!" I took a second look at my five year old brother "you are NOT skipping school. What's the matter with you?"

"What?" he asked "all the other kids skip school."

"Well if all the other kids jumped off a cliff would you?" I asked.

"That's funny," he laughed "good one Sarah." I shook my head, and went back upstairs to get dressed for school. I got dressed, got my stuff and started out the door.

"Love you Toby," I said "bye!"

"You what?" he asked and I paused.

"I love you," I said.

"What's that mean?" he asked blankly.

"I care about you…" I said slowly and he laughed again.

"Your really funny this morning Sarah," he smiled and I shut and locked the door. What the hell was going on? Everything was in black and white, Toby didn't know what love meant, and where the hell was Karen?

_Once I die, so will the labyrinth… its creatures. Then everything in your world that's related to magick or any of us. Color, love, things like fantasy books, movies…_

"Oh holy shit," I muttered "this is **BAD**."

……………………………………………………….

"Class," Mrs. Huff said "feel free to do anything you'd like today since I don't see the point in reading really… its all the same." Everyone in class got up and left but I just sat there, dumbfounded. I needed to find Kasia. I left school and found her sitting outside of our school, her cane flung across the way. I ran and picked it up and handed it to her.

"Are you alright Kasia?" I asked.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Its me," I said "Sarah." She gave a funny look.

"I don't know anyone named Sarah," she muttered.

"Oh no," I breathed "look, Kasia, you DO know me. You just don't remember me… or anything else for that matter. But I need your help, I need to get-"

"Look," she said blankly "if your going to rob me you might as well cut the chitter chatter."

"Rob you?" I asked "why would I rob you?" She gave a sarcastic grin.

"Why else would you help me?" she asked.

"You're my friend!" I snapped.

"Friend?" she repeated. I was beginning to see why Jareth was begging me to forget, because this… I couldn't live in this.

"You know," I said "uh… I care about you. I want to make sure your ok." She paused a moment.

"I never heard of someone like that before," she whispered.

"Ok, promise not to think I'm insane?" I asked. Slowly she nodded. "Ok, look. There used to be a lot of really good things in this world, amazing things. Things no one can explain (especially not me) and I need your help you get them back."

"What can I do?" she asked quietly "I'm _blind_."

"So was I," I said and her mouth dropped. "My friend, he healed me. We used to be best friends, uh… it means we cared a lot about each other and did things together like go to the mall and-"

"That what?" she asked.

"Never mind," I muttered "but see, no one believed in my friend and so he disappeared. So now I've got to get people to believe in these things again or life's gonna stay miserable."

"But I'm blind," she said "I can't do anything."

"Some of the most amazing people in the world were underdogs," I explained "the idea is to go against unbeatable odds and try your best. That's what heroes do."

"Really?" she asked and I helped her up.

"Yep," I said "now, lets start with you. How do you think we should get people to believe? We need a lot of people, a lot of them."

"I don't know," she shrugged. I paused a moment.

"Come on," I said "I have an idea."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Love Is Blind

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Eleven

We reached my house (and I had NO idea where Toby went which was freaking me out) and I lead Kasia up the stairs. I dug through my vanity and closet, trying to find something, ANYTHING I could use to show (in a manner of speaking) to Kasia to help her believe me. Because personally, I think she thought I was crazy.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"A book," I whispered and finally, in the very back of my closet, I found it. "Thank you," I whispered and opened it, only to give a shriek of surprise. The pages where blank.

"What?" she asked.

"There… blank," I muttered. "Its not fair." Words sprouted onto the page and I tossed it across the room.

"What's going on?" Kasia asked.

"The book is… growing words," I breathed picking it up again. "I'm gonna try something." I paused a moment and opened the book again. All that was there was the title but it had just… appeared. "Once upon a time," I started and the words seemed to show up as if they'd been written in invisible ink. "Once upon a time," I said again "there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby." The whole page filled up, but it wasn't what she'd said. "And so out of her selfishness, she wished the child away to the goblins. And the king of the goblins allowed her to try and win the child back in thirteen hours. Which, of course, she did. She paused as she saw at the bottom of the fifteenth page was an author's note, it read:

_I suppose if you're going to be stubborn I might as well help you a little, Sarah. _

I almost dropped the book but the words felt as if they leapt out at me and made he keep hold of them.

_I'm sure by now you've realized why I wanted you to forget us. But seeing that you've found this (and figured out how to use it) I can't say that I'm not happy that your trying to bring us back. The best advice I can give you is that people need to see what your talking about. I won't explain anymore, you're a smart girl, you'll figure it out. And once you start, don't worry, the rest will follow. _

_Love Always,_

_Jareth _

"Always making it difficult, aren't you?" I muttered in good nature as I turned the page.

_P.S_

_Of course I have to make it difficult, you'll never learn other wise. Bet your wondering how I know you'd say that. _

"Not really," I muttered and gave a smile "bet you anything you looked ahead to see what I'd do." The next words appeared slowly and then the story continued. _Maybe I did. _"Ok," I said closing the book "we gotta show people what I'm talking about. Let's start with you."

"Me?" Kasia asked and I took her by the hand.

"Do you remember colors?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I don't even know what I color is," she said.

"It's a pigment," I said "kinda like gray only… beautiful." I ran into the kitchen and looked through everything. "Ok, this is white." I handed her cotton.

"I know what white is," she said and felt it "oh, I see what your trying to do." I nodded and grabbed an ice cube.

"This is blue," I said and she flung it across the table with a yelp.

"Cold," she whispered.

"This is pink," I said and handed her one of Karen's fuzzy slippers that I'd found on the floor. I raced across the house finding stuff for her to feel. "This is brown," I took her hand in mine and put it in a pot of planting soil. "Lavender, it's a different type of purple," I said handing her one of Karen's silk shirts. This when on for a long time but something glinted from the living room. "What was that?" I muttered, Kasia seemed to sense it too. Walking in there I saw that our couch had turned a light pastel blue again. "YES!" I jumped up and down "we can DO this!"

…………………………………………………………..

My idea had been to invite our whole school into the auditorium to show PETER PAN. I have no idea why I had the movie still, it should have been disappeared like everything else but it wasn't. This one was the old vision where you have to clap your hands to save Tinkerbelle's life.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kasia asked "I mean, instead of the school, we have half the town in here…" I paused, I'd only left fliers at our school, how had everyone found out. But apparently, no one had ever seen this movie before so now (of course) everyone wanted to see it. Toby and dad was there even. So we watched and it got to the part where your supposed to clap. No one did, and better yet, some people laughed. The movie wouldn't go on though, the woman just keep saying clap if you believe.

"No one's going to clap?" she asked and just looked into the audience. She seemed to look at me. "Come on guys, clap."

"I believe in fairies," I whispered and the girl besides me looked at me funny. I grew quiet.

"Clap if you believe," she said again, growling impatient. Kasia looked at me worriedly, but what could I do? I could stand up, in front of EVERYONE I knew and say I believe in fairies… could I? "Well?" she asked. Her eyes flashed color and I paused. "Clap if you believe." I closed my eyes. _Ok Jareth, _I thought _I'm about to humiliate myself… in front of half my town, and my family. If this doesn't work… _I didn't let myself finish the thought.

"I believe in fairies," I said loudly and somebody giggled but mostly the auditorium was quiet.

"Yeah," someone said "I bet you believe in gremlins too." Everybody laughed and I took a deep breath and stood to my feet.

"I believe in fairies," I said boldly and people laughed "I believe in dwarves too." People laughed more and the movie stopped… somehow.

"Do you believe in magic?" someone sang mockingly and the laughing grew louder.

"Yes!" I shouted and people got quiet "I believe in magick. I believe in fae and dragons and… and goblins."

"I believe in colors," Kasia stood up "and in friendship."

"I believe in…" I paused "I believe in the Underground."

"What's the Underground?" someone called.

"It's a place where all mythical creatures live," I said "goblins and trolls, and fairies and one eyed talking foxes that ride sheepdogs." It got quiet. "I believe in monsters. Big vicious blood thirsty monsters. Kind hearted monsters that stand seven feet tall with bushy orange fur. I believe in colors. Red, blue, green, purple, orange, yellow, black, white, peach…" No one said anything. "I believe in candy and dancing and playing games." All these things had been missing in my world, and I was sure no one knew what any of these things were. "Dancing is, um… can I have a volunteer?" No one. "Ok, well, you see…" Music came on, it was loud and jazzy and I danced the best I could. I laughed a little when it shut off because people were looking at me like I was insane.

"What's candy?" Toby asked.

"Its sugar but it tastes really good," I said "you get a lot of it on holidays, especially Halloween when you get to dress up and go door to door. And people give it to you." I heard some wows which put me at ease a little. "Games, hopscotch that's uh, where you draw squares on the ground with chalk and hop to each one. Jump rope is a game, they have word games, music games…" Still nothing.

"I believe in…" I paused. I wanted to give up right then, just sit back down in my seat and shut up. "Hope." I think I heard a few people smile. "Hope," I said again "to believe in or for something, even when your downer than your ever gonna get. I believe in-"

"Hate?" someone asked.

"No!" I shouted "I believe in…" I paused, I didn't want to say what's next. "I believe in love."

"What's that?" dad asked.

"Love," I said "when you care about someone so much you'd do anything for them. You'd die for them. Get up and act like a complete moron for them. Let the whole freaking world think your absolutely insane for them." I paused. "Love. The ability to forgive someone after they do something utterly stupid. Forgive them after they slap you in the face… deny you." I thought of Jareth again. "The ability to help you when your down. Love is, true love is when you care about someone so much that… that you'd give them the stars. That you'd give them everything."

"Sounds like you know," someone yelled and some people laughed.

"I DO know," I said "love feels like… like you want to sing and throw up all at the same time. Every time you see em' you don't know if you'd rather kiss them, hide from them or kill them. You want to oppose them, and be in their arms all at the same time. You…" the words slipped into my mouth, not even by my own free will "you want to paint them mornings of gold, spin them Valentine evenings." I close my mouth quickly but color was starting to blotch up here and there.

"So I believe in fairies," I said "I believe in goblins, fae, colors, love, hope, games, candy, fun, joy, peace, friendship… I believe in Jareth."

"The goblin king!" Toby said loudly and I smiled. He remembered. "I know him. He took me when I was a baby, didn't he Sarah? You wished me away."

"Huh?" Dad asked.

"In a nut shell," I muttered everyone looking at us like we were crazy "I wished Toby away to the goblin king when he was little… and then I went through the labyrinth and saved him." Everyone got quiet. "No I'm not insane."

"Maybe you should sit down…" dad said. The movie came back on, the lights flickered a little bit and the woman came back on screen.

"Alright," she sighed "let's try it again. Clap if you believe." I closed my eyes and clapped, not caring anymore that I'd probably get thrown in the nut house. Toby stood up too and clapped. Then Kasia… then dad… then the girl that was next to me… than someone else. Soon, the whole auditorium was clapping. "That's it!" the woman on the screen said "clap if you believe."

"I believe in fairies!" someone yelled.

"I believe in color!"

"I believe in goblins!" The list went on and on, people went on about things that I hadn't seen in out new world. So I assumed that they were remembering.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Love Is Blind

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Twelve

"It seems that everything is back to normal now. The government says perhaps the pollution in the air effected memory glands in the brain, causing us to forget. Some claim that the lack of belief in fairies caused our world to become boring and mundane. Either way, it's been named the Peter Pan Syndrome. Back to you, Mark." I shut the TV off and fell on my bed. What a day it was. Dad and Toby weren't bothering with me, dad had said in the car that everyone was snapping out of whatever happened to them. Thanks to me and my obsession with fairytales.

"I'm never watching Peter Pan again," I swore.

"What a pity," his voice laced with a soft chuckle "I do like that movie." I paused and gave a double look.

"Your," I paused "here…?"

"Of course I'm here," he smirked "the Underground is safe, thanks to you." I didn't look at him for a long time. "Your friends say thank you." I nodded. "And you have nothing to say?"

"No," I lied.

"Nothing at all?" he asked "because after that speech you made today…"

"What I said doesn't matter," I whispered.

"Huh?" he asked "I believe it matters a lot."

"No," I said "because I recall you telling me to simply forget everything. So, I suppose it doesn't matter-"

"Sarah," he growled.

"I know," I smiled "I know what you were trying to do. You were trying to make sure I'd be happy… even if it meant-"

"Even if it meant I wouldn't be part of your life," he finished. "I did like that line you used though."

"Which one?" I asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said changing the subject. Hesitantly I nodded. "Do you suppose you'd hide?" I paused and looked at him funny.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean when I'm around," he said "when you see me. Would you rather hide or kill me?" He paused and gave a wolfish grin "or…"

"Right now I'm leaning towards killing you," I smirked. He took a step closer. "I recall you telling me you disliked me."

"I lied," he said blankly "and you know it."

"Do I?" I asked.

"Sarah…" he growled but I kept glaring at him "I love you." My cheeks flushed. "And I forgive you, for rejecting me the first time."

"Who says I asked for your forgiveness?" I said and he leaned down, inches from my face.

"Alright," he said, hot breath hitting my lips "ask me." My eyes went wide. "Ask me then."

"Would," I paused "would you forgive me, Jareth, for making a very large mistake?"

"One condition," he said, his smile growing bigger by the second "I need you to say three very important words, and then I need you to kiss me."

"I love you," I whispered and he smiled. Gently I kissed him, and I was the happiest I'd even been, right there. I felt like I had butterflies waging war in my stomach. My cheeks were bright red and I kept wondering how my hands had gotten around Jareth's neck, how the kiss had deepened and then, how exactly he managed to pull away. I was deeply annoyed.

"Now," he said letting his eyes roll playfully "where did we leave off the last time… oh yes." I blinked and there I was, in that damn ballroom again. Same dress and all. "I believe you owe me a dance."

"I save your world and I owe **_YOU_**?" I asked teasingly and he pulled me, dreadfully close.

"Yes," he smirked "because you see… you need me."

"Do I?" I asked.

"Do you?" he paused, not letting the music start until he'd had an answer. How was he getting me to do what he wanted? Better yet, why was I letting him? "Because, dear," he whispered "you love me."

"That doesn't mean I have to listen to you," I mocked.

"You didn't answer the question," he said and I gave a mocking glare. "Let's put it this way, I'd like it if you'd answer."

"Sure," I shrugged and he turned me around so I was looking directly at him. His eyes peered into my thoughts and slowly, I nodded. Music started and this time, there was no clock to pull me away, no dancers to jeer at me. Just me and Jareth.

"Will you stay with me?" Jareth asked quietly pulling me close.

"What about my family?" I asked quietly.

"You can visit," he promised "anytime you want." I nodded. "Sarah?" I looked up at him "would you do one more thing for me?"

"Sure," I said.

"Don't fear me," he whispered "don't do EVERYTHING I say. Just love me. Love me and I'll be your slave." A shiver went up my spine and I shook my head.

"No," I said "I'll love you. And all you have to do is love me back." I leaned up against him. "And maybe not be so stubborn all the time." He laughed quietly as he hummed a familiar tune I'd heard once before. The words I knew by heart, even though I'd only heard them once, but somehow they stuck.

"I can do that," he whispered. "Sarah?" I looked up at him. His eyes went pleading, his voice was soft and he gave the gentlest smile I'd ever seen. "Can I keep you?" He sounded like a child asking for something he'd been longing for since forever.

"What exactly does that mean?" I smirked.

"Will you be my queen?" he asked putting his forehead on mine "I just thought it sounded better the other way." I laughed and kissed him gently again. I got lost in his lips and he pulled away teasingly, taunting me with his addicting kisses. "Answer the question."

"Question?" I mocked.

"Sarah," he growled "don't make me ask again."

"Ask what?" I teased and he glared at me "you teased me first." He kissed me a few more times and muttered a sorry on my lips.

"Please answer," he murmured.

"Of course I will Jareth," I said, cheeks still blushing.

I suppose you could say we lived happily ever after. I'm not sure if that's possible with Jareth because, this IS real life and we all have our little problems. Whoever said you love someone for their flaws was insane (all they do is annoy me) but Jareth makes up for them. I still see Toby from time to time, and I learned that now in the Underground, I won't age. So for now, everything's looking up. I'm not sure what'll happen when people start to forget again, but Jareth says all I gotta do is go back and give that wonderful speech again. I always hit him when he says that to me. Kasia was healed after much pleading with Jareth. Even after marrying him, Jareth still likes to see me squirm. But that's him I suppose. I still tell him NO a lot, when it comes to any little thing. He's learned to ask me nicely and I've learned… I've learned that when you love somebody you adapt very quickly. Love is blind I suppose, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

The End

Author's note: YAY! I finished it:hugs muse and kisses on cheek: you romantic pain in the ass! You did great! I'm so proud of you-

Conner: Aw… thanks.

Anyways! We finally finished one! I'm SO happy! More happy its over but happy for Sarah too. :sighs: she gets the guy. Lucky her.


End file.
